Animals are often susceptible to infestations by ectoparasites (e.g. flies and lice), and infections by endoparasites (e.g. filariae and intestinal roundworms). Domesticated animals, such as cats and dogs, are often infested with one or more of the following ectoparasites: cat and dog fleas (Ctenocephalides felis, Ctenocephalides canis, and the like), ticks (Rhipicephalus spp., Ixodes spp., Dermacentor spp., Amblyoma spp. and the like), and mites (Demodex spp., Sarcoptes scabei, Otodectes cynotis. and the like).
Fleas are a particular problem because not only do they adversely affect the health of the animal or human, but they also cause a great deal of psychological stress. Moreover, fleas are also vectors of pathogenic agents in animals, such as dog tapeworm (Dipylidium caninum), including humans.
Similarly, ticks are also harmful to the physical and psychological health of the animal or human. However, the most serious problem associated with ticks is that they are the vector of pathogenic agents, agents which cause diseases in both humans and animal. Major diseases which are caused by ticks include borrelioses (Lyme disease caused by Borrelia burgdorferi), babesioses (or piroplasmoses caused by Babesia sp.) and rickettsioses (also known as Rocky Mountain spotted fever). Ticks also release toxins which cause inflammation or paralysis in the host. Occasionally, these toxins are fatal to the host. Moreover, mites are particularly difficult to combat since there are very few active substances which act on these parasites and they require frequent treatment.
Likewise, farm animals are also susceptible to parasite infestations. For example, cattle are affected by a large number of parasites. A parasite which is very prevalent among farm animals is the tick genus Boophilus, especially B. microplus (cattle tick), B. decoloratus and B. anulatus. Ticks, such as Boophilus microplus, are particularly difficult to control because they live in the pasture where the farm animals graze. Other important parasites of cattle include the myiases-producing flies such as Dermatobia hominis (known as Berne in Brazil) and Cochlyomia hominivorax (screwworm) whose larvae infest the tissue of the host animal. Additionally, the species Lucilia sericata (greenbottles), Lucilia cuprina (damage caused by this fly is commonly known as blowfly strike in Australia, New Zealand and South Africa) are important causes of myiases in sheep. Insects whose adult stage constitutes the parasite include: Haematobia irritans (horn fly); lice such as Linognathus vituli, etc.; and mites such as Sarcoptes scabiei and Psoroptes ovis. The above list is not exhaustive and other ectoparasites are well known in the art to be harmful to animals and humans. These include, for example migrating dipterous larvae such as Hypoderma spp. and Oestrus ovis. 
Control of ectoparasites on domestic animals have been attempted using flea collars containing various insecticides. The ectoparasites, however, remain present in the general vicinity of the animal, such as within the house of a pet owner. The eradication of ectoparasites within the animal environment is difficult unless the environment is permanently covered in an insecticidal substance, in which case toxicity and reinfestation are problematic. Thus, there is a need in the art for persistent and effective agents for eradication of ectoparasites on a domestic animal in order to reduce the periodicity and the cost of anti-ectoparasite agents, wherein such agents must be convenient to store and apply, and present insignificant risk of toxicity to such domestic animal and its environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,938 discloses novel arthropodicidal compositions and methods relating to oxadiazinyl carboxanilides compounds having efficacy against household, foliar and soil-inhabiting agronomic and non-agronomic pests. A compound disclosed therein, (S)-methyl 7-chloro-2,5-dihydro-2-[[methoxycarbonyl) [4 (trifluoromethoxy)phenyl]amino]carbonyl]indeno[1,2-e][1,3,4]oxadiazine-4a(3H)-carboxylate; common name: Indoxacarb, or DPX-KN128 has been registered by the EPA as a “reduced-risk” pesticide, Chemical Code 067710, CAS No. 173584-44-6, U.S. EPA PC 067710 (S-isomer). British Journal of Pharmacology (2001) 132, 587-595; doi:10.1038/sj.bjp.0703853 entitled “Indoxacarb, an Oxadinzine Insecticide, Blocks Insect Neuronal Sodium Channels”, discloses a study investigating the mode of action of Indoxacarb as an neuronal sodium channel inhibitor in Periplaneta Americana. Research Disclosure, May 1997, Number 39786 entitled “Mixtures of Arthropodicides and Fungicides” discloses the use of Indoxacarb in combination with other arthropodicides in land or aerially applied pesticide formulations for the protection of plants against arthropodal pests. U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,765 B1 relates to compositions for the treatment and protection of parasitic pests on domestic animals that utilize topical application to a localized region of the domestic animal's body.